Whereabouts Unknown
by Miah-Chan
Summary: A song-fic dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke. No yaoi; just friendship needing mending. Naruto returns for Sasuke, one last time. Will he finally go home? Or refuse Naruto once more..?


A songfic that I wrote to help with my current writer's block. Hope you guys like :)

**Miah-Chan does not own Naruto!**  
**"Whereabouts Unknown" belongs to Rise Against.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The story itself will be explained at the end of the fic. :) It is also set in a time frame where Itachi is dead and the Akatsuki have been brought down.

* * *

"Whereabouts Unknown"  
A Naruto Song-Fic

_To the ends of this lost world_  
_You have marched and you have sworn_  
_to a tainted crown of thorns_

"You're wrong, you know." He said, desperation in his voice, his eyes. "You don't have to do this."

_As the hungry sails unfurl_  
_We are thrusted from the shore_  
_And its you that we search for_

"We've searched for you for years. _Years_. Don't you understand the significance in that?" he demanded, eyes hardening. "Don't you get it?"

_the blackest night_  
_the midnight sun_  
_the covered tracks_  
_the days spent on the run_  
_the strangers we've become..._

"We were best friends once. Does that mean nothing to you now?" he asked accusingly.

_whereabouts unknown_  
_please know you can come home_  
_it's alright_  
_I long for the moment_  
_Our silence is broken_  
_it's alright_

"It still means all it ever did to me. But over time, friends become strangers, and strangers become lost. I've offered this to you many times before. You always threw it back in my face." He murmured, sadness breaking through the anger in his voice.

_another place, another time_  
_we toed the same side of the line_  
_we saw eye to eye_

_even then the saddest sounds,_  
_were nothing laughter could not drown_  
_but we are not laughing now_

"At one point in our lives, we were on the same team. The same side."

_I see your face_  
_In my sights_  
_I hesitate_  
_And then look for a sign_  
_Somewhere in the sky..._

"I've searched my heart for the answer to this. I've tried everything in my power to persuade you. What more can I do?" His eyes showed his hurt, his heartache.

_whereabouts unknown_  
_please know you can come home_  
_it's alright_  
_I long for the moment_  
_Our silence is broken_  
_it's alright_

"You never listened to reason." He sighed, adverting his eyes now. "But then, it always was difficult to change your mind."

_even together, we stand apart_  
_swallow the sun, erase the sky_  
_an invitation has been declined_  
_where did you go? where did you go?_

"We stand together now, and still can not agree on the solution. What else would you have me do?" his gaze, sweltering with pent-up rage, he swept a hand through the air. "What else _can_ I do?"

_whereabouts unknown_  
_please know you can come home_  
_it's alright_

"Listen to me now. Let me come home. Please," empty hands fell into his lap, a sign of acceptance and defeat. "Let me come home. All I can offer, all I can do to right my wrongs, is come back and make things right. But only if you allow me that."

_I long for the moment_  
_Our silence is broken_  
_it's alright_  
_all is forgiven_  
_if you could just listen..._  
_it's alright_

Silence. He then heaved a large sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over them. "I'm so tired of this game. So tired of chasing after you. I've forgiven you, long ago I did that. I've simply been waiting for you to forgive yourself. So come on," he bent, lugged his friend up on his feet from the place he had knelt before him on the ground. "Come on, let's go home. It's alright now."

* * *

Mmkay, so the basics of this story is this:  
Naruto has returned for Sasuke, to bring him back to Konoha. However, he has made it clear that this is the last time he shall return for his friend. He is tired of chasing after him.  
At the begining, Sasuke is speaking. And then Naruto speaks, and the story continues as so.  
In the end, Sasuke breaks down and asks to be allowed to go home. Naruto, weary but understanding, helps his friend from the ground and they return to Konoha.

*Nods* Yep. The joys of what writers block does to you. ^^; Lol. So, hope you guys enjoyed, and for those of you waiting for the newest chapter of "I Just Can't Live A Lie" I am currently writing on it :) Reviews are loved! Thanks!

~Miah-Chan


End file.
